The Dance
by WhiteSilence456
Summary: Over the last year while Yucie has grown up, she's been glad to have her best friend Arc beside her. But on the night they return to the place where they danced together for the first time, they discover that friendship can turn in to much more. Oneshot.


It felt like forever that they twirled under the starry sky—alone, for once, and temporarily free of all the pressure of being prince and platina princess. She remembered the first night they had danced here just over a year before, and it was as though the memory had guided their steps that evening back to the grassy field far beyond the palace gates. Now, of course, everything was different. She could reach his shoulder, and he her waist—she was no longer restricted by the curse, and in only a year her ten-year-old body had taken on the appearance of the young woman that she now was in reality. But so much else had changed as well—peace and unity existed between the kingdoms, and the fate of the Eternal Tiara no longer loomed over the universe. Everything was different. But some friendships never die—Yucie had learned that so well when she almost lost five of her closest friends. All of them were still dear to her, of course, but through it all, it was him that she found herself running to when nightmares of the past came to haunt her; in his warm embrace she discovered the most comfort. Perhaps it was because they had been through so much together—perhaps because their lives had been so permanently intertwined on the day he saved her life and the day she returned the favor. Friendships never die. And Arc was the closest friend Yucie knew that she'd ever have.

He picked her up after school that day by sneaking up on her from the woods that surrounded the school. She hugged Kororu, Grenda, Beth, and Erumina goodbye, gathered her things, and headed home in anticipation of a warm supper—only to be stopped from behind by his gloved hand on her shoulder and the usual teasing greeting:

"Hallo, Huge-forehead."

She pretended to be mad, like always—sticking out her tongue in the girlish way she had never really let go of.

"There's no need to sneak up on me all the time, Prince Arrow, all you have to do is say hi like a normal person" she said, waving her hand as though to brush him away. He grinned, shaking his wild blond hair back from his eyes.

"Nah, this is far more fun. The look on your face is so adorable, my Princess."

Yucie felt her cheeks redden for the millionth time at his flirty comment, and she instantly relaxed, allowing the smile she'd been holding back to illuminate her face. She was glad to see him. It had been awhile—his responsibilities at the palace often kept him busy, and her schoolwork didn't allow her much free-time either. Often they weren't in contact for over a month at a time. She would die before she'd admit it to Grenda and the others, but she lived for the times when they could be together. So, when he held out his arms, she leaned forward gratefully into the embrace.

"Arc" she said quietly "I'm glad to see you. I…I missed you."

Arc buried his face in her hair, his fingers stroking the long, wavy locks that fell in a waterfall down her back.

"Don't say sappy things like that, Princess. You know I'm just here to annoy you"

She smiled into his shoulder, and pulled back to look into his clear blue-green eyes. He was being obstinate as always, but she could see in his face that he had missed her too.

"Arc…do you want to come over for supper? My dad's cooking stew tonight…It's very good."

Arc stroked his chin as though he was thinking over the offer for a moment. Then looked up, adopting an expression of mock concern.

"Well I don't know, my dear…there might not be enough food for everyone if I come"

Yucie felt excitement sprout in her chest as she grabbed his hand, pulling him down the trail after her. She knew he had been planning to come with her even before she asked.

"Don't be silly, Arc. You know Papa always makes too much food"

"Well, I don't want to just invite myself over…"

"I invited you! Why do you always have to be so difficult all the time? I don't know why I put up with you…"

"Chill, Huge-forehead…you know you love me anyway."

"That's…that's completely beside the point. And I have a name you know…!"

* * *

><p>Their boots made hardly any sound as he led her round and round upon the carpet of soft grass.<p>

Dinner had indeed been delicious, and Gunberd had been very glad to see Arc, although Yucie had been embarrassed when he kept making comments about how happy he was that the prince had come to see his daughter.

_Of course he came…he's my friend. That's what friends do. Right? _

Strange nervousness had begun to bloom in the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't manage to finish her had quickly taken up Arc's offer to go on a walk after supper, glad for an excuse to leave the house and her father for a while, but even while they strode through the forest and across the river together, side-by-side as they had so many times before, the nervous feeling didn't go away. Arc told her about things at the palace—about all the grand parties and balls and courtiers that now filled his life—and she couldn't help but wonder if among all the beautiful noblewoman, there wasn't at least one who had caught his eye. He probably had many suitors…he always seemed so _experienced _when he talked. She knew that he'd seen and done things she'd never dreamed of, and all at once the thought of him doing those things with another woman deeply bothered her—more so than she thought it should. 

_He's older than me-and he's the prince. It's natural that he's been in love before._

She talked to him about her life as well, but her mind was elsewhere, and soon the conversation faded until they were walking in silence.

They both stopped when they reached the field. The sun was almost set by now, and she watched him as he gazed off into the red-and-orange sky, his face illuminated by the dying light of the day. He looked so brave and strong, and she knew that he'd been through a lot since he was a child, and even more since he'd met her—he'd had to promise he'd wait, and thinking back on that day, she wondered what exactly she'd wanted him to wait for. Before she could contemplate it further, he looked down at her and smiled.

"Remember this place?" he said softly, and she nodded, because she did: the midnight dance after the ball, when Arc told her he remembered the day he rescued her when they were kids. He sat, patting the grass beside him to invite her to sit as well, and for many minutes silence fell between them again as they watched the world transform into night. Stars began to prick the now velvety black sky, and Yucie sighed in wonder as she watched them, one by one, waking up from their daily slumber. The moon was full, and it radiated a cool brightness. Suddenly, Yucie felt Arc's hand close around hers, and he was lifting her to her feet, his face determined

"Princess" he said in a voice she rarely heard him use. A serious one. "Will you dance with me?"

At first it seemed like a scene stolen from a long-gone dream when she nodded and he began to guide her around in slow circles, moving to the sound of the crickets and the whistle of the wind. Their eyes locked, and his face, accented by the half-light of the moon, looked even more handsome than it did during the day. She matched her steps to his, and for a moment she really did feel like a princess, safe in the arms of her prince. It was the moment she had waited for her whole life without knowing it.

But reality was tugging constantly at the corner of her fairytale, and despite her efforts to make it go away, it became too prevalent. "It's getting late" she said finally, her feet coming to a rest. He stopped too, but he didn't let her go—instead he drew her closer.

"Yucie" he whispered, and for a moment she was taken aback

"You…you used my real name" she gasped. He chuckled, and her heart leapt within her chest as his fingers stroked her cheek gently.

"Of course I did" he answered "It's a beautiful name. For a beautiful girl." Her cheeks were flaming red now, and she hoped he didn't notice in the dark.

"Arc, I.." she started, but his finger moved to her lips to silence her.

"Shhhhhhh" he said, his face moving steadily closer, and in that instant her mind went blank. All her worries and nervousness were suddenly gone as she looked into those eyes, and for the first time, she knew this was what she had wanted all along. All the denials and doubts flew away as if they had sprouted Erumina's wings.

_He's more than my friend. _

Her eyes flickered shut as he removed his finger, replacing it with his lips.

Everything happened so quickly after that. The longing they both had held in for so long burst forth in a wave, and soon they were lying side-by-side on Arc's cloak, their lips still locked together and their limbs intertwined. Joy blossomed in Yucie's heart as she felt his strong hands stroking her shoulders—she had never felt so sure of anything before. Excitement joined the happiness when his tongue ran across her lips, and she parted them, answering his unspoken plea. It was an amazing feeling that she never could have guessed she'd be sharing with Arc nearly two years ago when she'd met him—the annoying stranger who was constantly teasing her and treating her like a child—but somehow she also knew it was inevitable that they'd have this. Suddenly, before she was ready, Arc's mouth left hers, planting a trail of kisses down her cheek, and she gasped as his tongue touched the place where her ear met her jaw. Warmth was spreading rapidly down her body, and she wrapped her arms around Arc's neck, her lips forming his name.

"Arc…Arc that feels so good"

He gently moved on top of her, his legs straddling her, and his mouth continued to explore her neck and jawline. His hands moved from her shoulders to her sides, grazing up and down her ribs and curving over her slender hips. His breath was heavy, and when his fingers found the zipper to her dress, he looked at her with pleading eyes. _He...he wants to undress me?_ She almost said no...how could she possibly be naked in front of him now, without even preparing mentally? But her brain seemed to have faded into the background as this wild new feeling took over. So she gazed back, and she nodded. The night air seemed oppressively hot anyway. It felt nice to be out of the bothersome clothes. Not to mention it was one less thing separating them.

Before long they were nearly naked: covered only by the folds of the long cloak as they held one another close. He was kissing her again, and Yucie knew what he wanted—she could taste it in his heaving breath. It wasn't something she had ever given anyone before, and she wasn't even sure she knew how to do it-but she knew that she wanted it too..the throbbing at her core was becoming powerful, and she felt hot wetness there. He was becoming less cautious. His hands fondled her soft breasts and trailed downwards, tracing the contours of her flat stomach and tickling the skin just beneath the hem of her panties. Yucie's body bowed up to meet his as an electric current seared through her senses, and her reaction empowered him-he reached down farther, his fingertips touching the growing wet spot right above her most private place. She moaned, and he stiffened at the sound, his body shivering with suppressed need. She felt the hard bump of his erection as it brushed against her thigh when he shifted above her. Her heart leaped at the realization that she was getting him so hard, but her hand acted on its own before she could hesitate. Ignoring her thumping heart, she grabbed the hem of his boxers, pulling them down with one fluid movement. Tossing them away, she covered his mouth with hers again and grabbed Arc's rigid manhood, running up and down the shaft with both hands. Now it was his turn to moan.

"Yucie…Ahhhhhhh"

In a second, her soaked panties were gone too, and he was gently caressing her core. She cried out as he inserted his middle finger into her, tickling her virgin opening. His penis was throbbing under her fingers, and suddenly he was looking her straight in the eyes again.

"Yucie, do you want me to do this?" he asked, his chest heaving. She gazed back, and her expression was firm. She needed relief. And only he could satisfy her desire.

"I want you, Arc." She replied. And she meant it. All she wanted was for him to take her, right then and there.

He stared at her for a second longer as her answer sunk in, and then he was kissing her again, much more powerfully than before. One hand pinned her to the ground, while the other grabbed her inner thigh, spreading her legs wide. Yucie gently guided his manhood to her opening, her hand shaking slightly with nervous excitement; He hesitated for a moment, and then with a small breath, he thrust into her.

The pain was instant. Yucie screamed as he roughly took her virginity, and she clutched his shoulders, bracing herself against the shock.

"It hurts, Arc" she whispered, and he nodded, a painful expression in his eyes as he looked at her tear streaked face.

"I know. I know it does." he answered, lightly kissing her tears away "I'm sorry. It'll stop soon"

When his full length was inside of her, and tears ceased to roll down her cheeks, he began to gently pull in and out, slowly at first, and then with increasing speed. Yucie felt a new sensation break through the pain as he humped her. It was different, one unlike anything she had ever experienced—and it was so good. The pain was even good—all of it felt so amazing she couldn't even believe that she was still in the human world. She loved the feeling of his largeness within her, she loved how his hips ground against hers—and she began to move with him in a new kind of dance they had never tried before: Up and down in perfect synchronicity. They were both panting now, and a drop of his sweat fell onto her cheek, intermixing with the traces of tears. He grunted with every push, murmuring her name over and over.

"Yucie...Ahhhhh…don't stop. Please don't stop…."

She let out a sharp breath as her walls began to contract around him: she was rocketing towards something and she felt anticipation build. Her fingers dug into his back. Her body was arcing into his so rapidly—his lips on hers were so urgent….

He came first.

She felt the explosion as he released, and it took her over the edge. Her orgasm hit her hard—she cried out his name as he moaned into the crook of her neck. After he had emptied himself inside her, he pulled out slowly, rolling over so that they were once again side-by-side. Yucie's chest rose and fell, her heart slowing down as she stared at the stars above dazedly. _I can't believe we just did that..._ They lay there for a moment, recovering, and then he turned to her, kissing her forehead tenderly as his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Yucie….I love you" He murmured, his voice more tender than she had ever heard it. She closed her eyes, sighing peacefully. All shock left her mind at his gentle touch, and the words she had yearned for since she'd met him. In that moment, everything was right, so right with the world. And she knew, above anything else, that he was more precious to her than she could describe in words.

"Arc, you idiot" she said quietly "I love you more"

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>They were married two months later. The castle was alive with joy at the union of Prince Arrow and the Platina Princess—guests from all the different kingdoms came to wish the new couple a happy union. Gunberd cried as he walked Yucie down the aisle, and her friends gave her "I told you so" looks as she glided past them. They had known what she had refused to admit to herself for so long. She felt so grown up in her puffy white silk gown with its lace-covered bodice and pearl-bedecked skirt. Her hair, beneath the veil, was swept up in hundreds of tiny pearl clips, and a silver tiara encircled her forehead. But of course Arc was the most splendid of all in his dashing white suit and cape. It was a day she would remember for as long as she lived—giving the vows to stay by his side for the rest of forever. Her best friend…her Arc.<p>

It was only a few days afterwards when she knew. She was standing on the balcony of the castle one evening when she felt the tiny movement from within—the life that she and Arc had created that night together in the field. He silently came up behind her as she gazed out across the kingdom, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there, Huge-forehead" he murmured, kissing her hair.

She smiled, looking up at him peacefully.

"What'll we name him, Arc?" she asked, her hand resting on her abdomen. His lips parted in surprise as recognition filled his face, and then he laughed

"How do you know it's a boy?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close. "It could be a girl…maybe one with a really big forehead like you."

She shook her head, giggling in spite of herself.

"I don't know how I know, I just do" she answered. "Maybe because I can feel how much he wants to get out into the world and start annoying people, just like you do." He chuckled, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yucie…" he whispered

"What?"

"Let's…dance." She raised her eyebrows. The way he had said "dance" implied so much.

"Now? Arc, I'm pregnant, I have to be careful…"

"I'll be gentle. To both of you." He smirked teasingly. She giggled.

"Well…okay." She took his hand and he led her back inside. To their tower bedroom.

So once again they danced the special dance that was just for two…but this time they both knew that it would be theirs forever.

* * *

><p><strong>~ So I wanted to write a YuciexArc that was a little more...adult...but also innocent and romantic at the same time ^^ after all those two TOTALLY should be together, they're so cute ^^ I love charas like Arc...the pervy guy who's actually sweet. Well, hope you guys liked my first story with this account ^^ More to come lol.<strong>


End file.
